A compound archery bow typically comprises a riser, bow limbs, and a bowstring. Archery risers are sometimes referred to as the handle portion of an archery bow, although more precisely a handle portion is part of or connected to a riser frame. Typically upper and lower bow limbs extend from the riser with a bowstring or cable between the limb tips. When the bowstring is drawn, the bow limbs are flexed to store energy. When the bowstring is released, the stored energy propels the arrow. In conventional compound bows, one end of each limb is attached to the bow riser or handle and a rotational member such as a wheel, cam or pulley is mounted on the other end.
There are currently different methods of manufacturing an archery riser. One such method involves machining the archery riser from a solid piece, for example an aluminum billet, by removing material to leave a desired profile and shape. Another method involves die-casting the archery riser using a mold assembly. In another method the archery riser is extruded into the desired profile and shape. The operations are generally costly, mechanically complex, time consuming, and result in a waste of material.
There is a need for an improved method to manufacture archery risers.